Avez-vous l'heure ?
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Peter sait voler. Il en est certain maintenant. Le tout est de recommencer. Peut-être pas en sautant du pont de Brooklyn comme lui avait une fois proposer Nathan mais un parc pourrait faire l'affaire... Enfin si le mec d'en face arrête de le fixer. Crossover Heroes/Glee. Suite envisageable. (se déroule durant l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 d'Heroes)


_**Nouveau projet qui pour l'intant à l'allure d'un OS mais cela pourrait changer.**_

_**L'idée m'ai venu alors que je cherchais à répondre à un challenge sur le thème Avez-vous l'heure ?**_

_**Problème je suis pas sur que tout le monde comprenne (parce que mélanger Heores et Glee quand même...). De plus entre l'euphorie du moment où l'on trouve l'idée et la réalisation il y a un petit bout de chemin. Bref, j'attends vos avis pour savoir si ce texte est bien parce que je n'arrive décidemment pas à prendre de recul...**_

_**Pour ceux qui connaise heroes ce OS est un dérivé d'une des première scène de l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 avec Peter. Blaine vient de Glee bien sûr. Et ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

Peter pris une nouvelle inspiration et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il savait qu'il pouvait voler. Il l'avait bien fait la veille sur ce toit, certes sans le vouloir. Il devait juste se concentrer. Plus fort. Il rabaissa la tête, fixa un point sur le sol puis força le haut de son corps à partir vers l'avant

Choc brutal. Et rapide il faut dire seulement deux mètres le séparé du sol... Peu atténué par la fine couche de sable du bac. Peter pesta intérieurement, épousseta son jean et remonta l'échelle. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'un jeune homme le regardait assis sur la murette d'en face, une boisson à la main. Mais Peter décida de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

La deuxième fois il ne prit pas trop le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, les seules fois où il avait volé ça c'était fait d'instinct.

Nouveau choc, nouvelle douleur à l'épaule. Cette fois-ci Peter poussa un légé cri de douleur. Et alors qu'il tentait de se relever dignement, il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de l'homme d'en face.

Ce dernier qui visiblement se retenait de rire, laissa tomber le masque et demanda avec une voix rendu chantante par hilarité :

- Je peux connaitre le but de la manœuvre ? Parce que j'ai beau chercher mais… Non décidemment je ne vois pas.

Peter observa précisément l'homme en face de lui. Il était plutôt petit. Encore plus que lui. Ses cheveux court et bouclé étaient bruns. Il ne lui aurait pas donnée plus de 25 ans et il semblait un peu typé sans pour autant que Peter puisse trouver d'où. Il porter un manteau bleu foncé épais accompagné d'une écharpe rouge.

Surement parce que Peter ne prenez pas la parole l'homme continua :

- Honnêtement, j'étais en pleine réflexion pour savoir si vous êtes assez atteint pour que je vous puisse vous piquer votre montre sans que vous réagissiez ou si je ferais mieux de seulement vous demander l'heure.

Les yeux de Peter se posèrent sur son poignet gauche, cette montre c'était celle que lui avait offert son père pour ses treize ans. Mais il ne s'était mis à la porter que depuis la mort de celui-ci. Comme un dernier hommage…

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'insister, reprit le jeune homme. Mais plus sérieusement, vous vous sentez bien ? Parce que je travaille dans un hôpital et, je ne sais pas si se jeter du haut d'un jeu d'enfant compte, mais vous remplissez tous les critères du… gosse de riche dépressif, dirons-nous. Je ne voudrais pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience si jamais vous comptez échanger le simple jeu d'enfants par la grande roue d'un parc d'attraction.

Peter eu le petit rire qu'il réservé d'habitude à son frère. Celui qui dit, d'accord tu me prends pour un imbécile alors je n'ai plus qu'à m'écraser. Mais au lieu de ça il se rapprocha jusqu'à l'homme à la taille de hobbit et lui mis sa montre sous le nez. Et une fois que l'inconnu eu hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il avait pris connaissance de l'heure il laissa retomber son bras et partit en sens inverse. Mais il fut retenu du bras par le jeune homme.

- Ok, ne t'en vas pas ! Je suis désolé, s'excusa l'inopportun. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, je suis gay et j'ai derrière moi une courte carrière de chanteur non reconnu qui me mine le moral. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

Peter hésita un instant avant de tendre sa main à l'autre.

- Peter. Je suis infirmier et contrairement à ce que tout le monde crois je ne cherche pas à me suicider. Mais seulement une réponse.

Anderson frappa dans ses mains comme s'il venait de gagner à un jeu.

- Tu cherches à prouver que la force de gravité n'existe pas et qu'elle est pure imagination de l'homme politique qui voudrait nous faire croire qu'ils ramènent tout à la terre.

Devant l'air abasourdit de Peter il se retira :

- Non plus ? Tant pis. Je resterais avec ce mystère de l'homme au parc toute ma vie. Avec un peu de chance ça fera une bonne histoire à raconter à mes petits-enfants… Il faut que j'y aille, mon rendez-vous est pour dans dix minutes et j'ai encore plus de 500 mètres à faire.

Alors que l'homme s'éloignait pour rejoindre la route Peter l'interpella :

- Blaine ! Tu, il hésita quelques secondes, tu crois que je suis fou n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme eu l'air de soupeser la question pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent durer une éternité à Peter. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas barge.

- Je crois seulement que tu es différent. Comme chacun d'entre nous. Et je crois qu'il faut lutter pour le rester. Alors si pour toi cela signifie te jeter de deux mètre du sol pour atterrir dans un tapis de sable, je respecte ça.

Il fit un dernier sourire à Peter tout en reculant rajouta :

- Comme je crois au destin, tu diras à ton frère qu'il vient de gagner un vote. Au revoir Peter Petrelli.

* * *

_**Pour la petite histoire, aloes que je désespérais de mon manque d'inspiration que je me suis mis à lire une fiction ( soit dit en passant trop bien) sur Klaine.**_  
_**Lorsque j'ai lu que l'ex de Blaine s'appellait Peter...bim, bam, boum deux neuronnes se sont connectés et une idée à j'aillit. Celle d'un OS les m'étant tout de deux en scène lors de leur rencontre. je leur trouvais en effet beaucoup de point commun et en premier lieu leur histoire famillile (tout deux ont un frère bien plus agé et qui lui fait de l'ombre). Vous noterez que dans le résultat final la chose n'est même pas évoqué.**_  
_**Bref, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre sur papier ce que j'avais en tête. En fait c'est surtout à cause du personnage de Blaine totalement OOC.**_

_**J'imagine que personne n'a lu mais ça me plaits de raconter ma vie alors**..._


End file.
